1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a wall hydrant, and more specifically, to a freezeless wall hydrant.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall hydrants function as outlets for controlling water flow therefrom. Specifically, wall hydrants are set within predefined areas of a wall and are then connected to plumbing lines. Since such wall hydrants are oftentimes mounted to an outside wall of a building, problems begin to arise when temperatures drop below freezing. In such situations, residual water remaining in the hydrant freezes and causes components in the hydrant to rupture.
Due to such problems, freezeless wall hydrants and faucets have been developed. Such hydrants characteristically have a fluid closure valve located in the end of an inlet pipe located within the wall or a warmer interior area of the building of which the wall is a part. This closure valve is operated by an elongated rod connected to an exterior handle. The freezeless characteristics of the hydrant are caused by the closure valve shutting off the flow of water within the wall or building at a freezing temperature, with the residual water in the inlet pipe flowing by gravity outwardly through the conventional outlet drain of the hydrant. However, such prior art freezeless wall hydrants still suffer from incomplete drainage of water remaining in certain areas of the hydrant.
Accordingly, a need exists for a wall hydrant that provides a more complete drainage after use, thereby avoiding damage due to the water freezing in the hydrant.